Hero
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: He has been New York's hero for months & in the end he gave everything to keep his city safe. But when he rescues a woman from a mental institution with no records of who she is or how she got there, it sparks an interest in him towards her. Now people are after her for what she is & he has to protect a loved one once again. But this time, it might just be her that becomes his hero


(OC POV)

I stumbled through the gray halls as I tried to find my way out of this disturbing place, my eyes struggling to focus as criminals of every type blew past me to get to the entrance. A particularly big one shoved me into the wall and I gasped as I fell to my knees at the force, holding my now throbbing head as my vision refused to cooperate to help me out of here. My blurry vision tried to focus on a thin man that had stopped next to me and was looking at me, a huff leaving me as I collapsed on the ground and the blackness swallowed me immediately.

(Third Person POV)

Harry watched as the woman dropped to the ground lifelessly with a huff as her eyes closed, his brow furrowing as he debated whether to bring her with him or leave her here to her fate. Somebody else decided for him as the institution alarms started wailing to alert the guards, a scowl on his face as he turned on his heel and left the woman there while he escaped quickly. Peter was suited up and swinging towards the mental institution with the cops following him, his feet touching the driveway as he landed and eyed the hole that the break-in made.

"Gotta be the Rhino...yeah, that's the Rhino." he said nodding to himself in reassurance before making his way inside cautiously, throwing himself up onto the ceiling and crawling forward out of sight as he looked around. A hum left him as he felt nothing from his spider sense while moving through the halls, causing him to inwardly curse as he realized that all the criminals were long gone. The police officers were moving in behind him slowly as they kept their guard up, Peter dropping to the ground and running through the hallways to try and find anything.

"Come on, come on, come on, come-oh, hello." Peter muttered as he looked down a hallway only to find the limp body of a woman, a frown coming to his face as he moved towards her and checked her pulse immediately.

"Alive. Phew, gave me a scare there...whoa." he started as he pushed her onto her back and assessed her for any injuries she might've had, ending with an exhale of wonder as her hair fell away from her face to reveal her features.

"Crap! We need a medic over here now!" Peter yelled out through his mask as he saw the blood pooling underneath her head, flashbacks of Gwen's death going through his mind as he struggled to stay calm. The ambulance arrived and the EMT's moved through the building quickly to get to the woman's position, lifting her onto the stretcher gingerly and moving towards their vehicle as they tried to stop her bleeding. Spiderman was left behind as he watched them disappear around the corner with her, her peaceful face entering his mind as he struggled to figure out why she was here in the first place.

(3 Days Later)

(OC POV)

A frightened gasp left me as I shot up into a sitting position after being abruptly awoken, a scream tearing out of my mouth at the sight of a man hanging upside down in front of me.

"Hey! Whoa! Calm down, I'm the one that saved you. No need to fear, friendly neighborhood Spiderman here." a voice came out of the masked figure as I raised a hand to my chest to calm my racing heart, my wary gaze studying him as I tried to figure out why exactly he was here while I was sleeping.

"Why...why are you here?" I said while grimacing at the sound of my scratchy voice from not using it for a while, the man dropping from the ceiling and landing on his feet gracefully as he sat in a chair.

"I got a few questions for the sleeping beauty. Mind answering them?" he said as he leaned back and rested his arms on the armrests as he relaxed in the chair, his feet coming up to rest on my bed as he tilted his head and stared at me patiently.

"S-sure." I murmured as I pulled the blanket over my shoulders after realizing just how cold it was in there, Spiderman abruptly sitting up as his feet dropped to the floor and his hands cupped his head.

"Why were you in the institute? The police looked through the records and they didn't find a trace of you in there." the man said as he tilted his head and I could feel his gaze studying me as he tried to figure it out, a wince crossing my face as a chill went down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I do not know. I have been there for as long as I could remember. They... experimented on me." I muttered as I closed my eyes to get the images out of my head of me being there, a sudden clap making me jump as a slight glare entered my eye and was directed towards the man.

"Wow, ok then. Next question! If you get it right you get a round trip out of here! Do you or do you not have a place to crash?" he said playfully as he once again leaned back against the chair and crossed his ankles, my eyebrow rising at the weird slang he was using as I didn't exactly understand him.

"Crash?" I murmured curiously as I tilted my head as if it would help me understand him, the man quiet for a few moments as I felt his gaze scan me once again before he shifted.

"Sleep, bunk, rest, catch some Z's, count sheep, whatever you wanna call it." he fired off quickly as he ticked off the names on his fingers with a thoughtful tone, a small laugh leaving me as my hands rose to rub my eyes when I became sleepy.

"Oh...no, I do not." I murmured quietly in my soft voice as my hands dropped so I could look at him once again, a hum leaving him as his staring almost became annoying causing a blush to stain my cheeks.

"Well...how about...if you want...why don't you come home with me? I'm sure my aunt won't mind." he fumbled over his words before finally standing firmly and asking his question already, my eyebrow rising as another giggle left my mouth at the thought of the superhero living with his aunt.

"Spiderman lives with...his aunt." another giggle fit left me before I could stop it and I brought my pillow to my face to muffle it, watching as he crossed his arms over his chest and a huff left him thought I had a feeling he was smiling.

"Hey! It's a tough economy, alright? Gotta do what ya gotta do. So what do ya say?" he said with a playful tone before tilting his head and once again studying me intensely, my gaze dropping to my hands as I bit my lip in thought before making my decision.

"Well...alright then." I murmured then squealed when he suddenly yanked me out of bed, opening the window and jumping onto the ledge causing me to panic.

"Great! Hold on!" he yelled in excitement before jumping out of the window.


End file.
